Mélodie Hivernale
by Lee Su Yeon
Summary: "Stella, marions-nous le premier jour où il neigera."


**A/N :**** Me revoilà avec une fic' spéciale FF XV. Vous avez vu, FF XV se concrétiiiise (finally !), et franchement, après avoir vu le dernier trailer lors du TGS, j'ai vraiment envie d'y jouer. La Luna m'intrigue fortement, je suis sûûûûûûre que c'est Stella en fait. M'enfin bref, voici un p'tit OS, un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais bon, j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire une sur FF XV, je n'étais pas très fière de la première que j'ai publiée.**

* * *

><p>Tout cela était arrivé si vite. Stella qui courait dans le couloir, puis qui ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide... Tout cela n'étaient que de petits fragments dans la tête du prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Ce jeune prince de 21 ans était l'ami de plus proche de Stella, et il ignorait toujours l'état actuel de son amie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais actuellement, il n'était pas dans l'état de se préoccuper de la princesse, mais plutôt de lui, allongé dans son lit, entouré de ses amis Ignis, Gladiolus et Prompto. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit ses amis à son chevet. Que s'était-il passé après la tentative de suicide de Stella ? Prompto se leva de sa chaise et accourut vers les lit de son ami.<p>

"Noct' !", s'écria-t-il.

D'une voix faible, il demanda :

"Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Stella ?", fit-il, en posant une main sur son front et s'asseyant.

"Elle est en sécurité. Mais bordel, Noct', pourquoi t'as fait ça ?", reprit Ignis, apparemment énervé.

"Fait quoi ?"

"Tu as sauté du haut du château avec elle. On vous a retrouvés inconscients près du lac", expliqua à son tour Gladiolus.

Ignis se leva et tapa du pied.

"Noct', si tu veux te suicider, dis-le nous !"

Le prince baissa la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait et le royaume respirait la joie de vivre, compte tenu du nombre de rires et des musiciens qui jouaient divers morceaux.

"Stella... Où es-tu ?", murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>Deux chambres plus loin, une domestique servait à boire à la Princesse Stella Nox Fleuret. Du haut de ses 19 ans, elle était mature et juste, et réfléchissait avant d'agir. Bien qu'elle soit réveillée depuis un certain temps maintenant, son corps restait très faible. Contrairement à Noctis, elle se souvenait parfaitement des événements. Elle voyait son père lui hurler qu'elle était née pour tuer Noctis, qui était jusque là le seul ami qu'elle avait... et même encore plus. Si elle apprenait à son père que Noctis était son amant, il la tuerait. Elle était tombée amoureuse du seul être qui lui était interdit d'aimer. Les deux amants ne s'étaient jamais confessés l'un à l'autre, mais ils étaient tous les deux conscients des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Autant par les mains qui se sont heurtées, croisées et les lèvres qui se sont touchées...<p>

Elle avait sauté pour permettre à Noctis de vivre sereinement ; elle refusait de le voir souffrir par sa faute, mais malheureusement, elle avait oublié que Noctis se trouvait avec elle lorsque tout cela s'est produit. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il sauterait du haut du balcon situé à plus de cent mètres de hauteur pour la sauver. Grâce à ça, elle était déterminée à survivre, pour le bien de Noctis. La domestique, nommée Eria, était l'une des domestiques les plus proches de la Princesse, elle était presque devenue sa confidente. Eria était un peu plus jeune que Stella : ses parents l'avaient vendue au Royaume contre de l'argent. Stella s'était attachée à la jeune fille, qui lui rappelait sans cesse la personne qu'elle était : bien que ses parents soient tous deux vivants, elle savait bien qu'elle n'était là que dans leur intérêt. Stella n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de son père. Si elle mourrait, elle serait très rapidement remplacée. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était attachée à Noctis. Elle ne savait que trop bien que les sentiments du prince étaient sincères.

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Princesse ?", demanda Eria, très inquiète.

Stella regarda sa tasse de café.

"J'ai trébuché, c'est tout", mentit Stella.

Peu convaincue par sa réponse, Eria se leva et salua la princesse.

"Si jamais vous avez quelque chose qui vous tracasse, dites-le moi."

Stella la remercia, mais avant de quitter la chambre, Eria s'arrêta.

"Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?"

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas à votre père votre relation avec le prince Noctis ?"

Sous le choc, Stella lâcha la tasse de café, qui se renversa sur le lit. Elle ne sentait pas la chaleur de la substance tellement elle était abasourdie.

"C-Comment le savez-vous ?"

Eria s'empressa de nettoyer le café sur la couverture de la princesse, tout en lui expliquant.

"Je vous ai aperçus vous... embrasser, la nuit dernière."

"...Je..."

Eria savait que Stella craignait que son père ne découvre le secret. Mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'Eria souhaitait l'aider.

"Vous ne pouvez pas continuer cette relation dans l'ombre, princesse. Votre père désire vous voir vous entretuer, mais vous ne pouvez pas !"

Une fois les dommages réparés, elle se prépara à quitter la salle en plongeant son regard dans celui de la Princesse :

"Ne renoncez pas à votre bonheur pour celui des autres."

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle. Peut-être qu'Eria avait raison. Mais elle avait déjà quelque chose à faire. Avec bien des efforts, elle se leva de son lit et quitta la pièce, pieds nus.

* * *

><p>Noctis, bien que faible, riait de tout cœur en compagnie de ses amis. Prompto mimait une personne qui chantait.<p>

"À la base, ma sœur était avec moi pour m'accompagner chercher quelqu'un et là, je la vois courir au loin et commencer à chanter et danser devant tout le monde. J'ai tenté de m'enfuir tellement j'avais honte !", s'exclama-t-il.

Ignis lui tapota l'épaule.

"C'est pas bien de se moquer des autres", remarqua-t-il, en riant.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Stella pénétra dans la salla. Tête baissée, elle avançait timidement.

"Oh ! Princesse ! Comment ça—", commença Prompto, le plus naturel du monde.

Gladiolus le prit par le col de sa veste en cuir et le guida vers la porte.

"Nous reviendront plus tard dans la soirée, Noct'", affirma Ignis, en quittant la salle.

Stella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même si leur relation était interdite, Prompto, Ignis et Gladiolus faisaient leur maximum pour encourager le couple à se concrétiser. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour protéger Noctis, quitte à trahir leur propre royaume. Dès que les trois amis furent partis, Stella s'approcha du prince, assis sur le lit, adossé au mur. La princesse prit la main du prince et la serra. Elle prit place à côté du jeune homme.

"Tu vas bien ?", demanda Noctis.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans un lit", répondit-elle en souriant.

Il répondit à son sourire et serra la main de la jeune femme.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?", demanda la blonde, dont le sourire avait disparu.

Noctis posa son autre main sur la main gauche de Stella, sur son annulaire, là où elle portait la bague qu'il lui avait donné quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

"Je te l'ai promis, non ? Où tu t'ailles, je te suivrai."

Une vague d'émotion s'empara de Stella. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi Noctis s'était autant attachée à elle. Il savait très bien pourtant qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. Stella enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Noctis et sentit les larmes monter. Sentant le corps de Stella trembler, il la prit dans ses bras et ferma ses yeux.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?",

"Je ne pleure pas ! ...Idiot", répondit-elle, gênée.

Voyant l'état de la fille qu'il aimait, il ne put que sourire. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle était contente. Pendant cet instant, Noctis se remémora leur rencontre, et la façon dans laquelle leur relation avait évolué au point de tomber tous deux amoureux. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de quatre ans, et le jour où ils se sont rencontrés, Stella lui avait dit qu'elle rêvait de voir son prince charmant. Noctis avait déjà commencé ses leçons de noblesse — comment gouverner un royaume, maîtriser le pouvoir que lui conféraient les cristaux royaux, etc... — tandis que Stella ignorait tout de sa situation. Elle n'apprit que lorsqu'elle eut douze ans qu'elle était princesse. Elle ne pardonna jamais le fait que ses parents lui aient caché cela pendant si longtemps, et elle prit la peine de s'enfuir du château. Lors de sa fugue, elle aperçut Noctis, regarder l'horizon, et ils s'enfuirent ensemble. Pendant de longues heures ils parlèrent, de leur avenir, de ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire, de leurs rêves... Et grâce à cette conversation, ils se rendirent compte que malgré qu'ils allaient gouverner des royaumes ennemis, qu'ils partagaient les mêmes ambitions, et qu'ils n'étaient pas différents l'un de l'autre. Ils continuèrent à se voir en secret, jusqu'à cette journée fatidique : l'inauguration d'un palace, où tous les grands noms des royaumes allaient se rencontrer. Ce fut la première fois depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années que Noctis et Stella avaient pu se rencontrer sans avoir à se cacher : Noctis avait dix-huit ans, et Stella seize. Après le repas, ils partirent visiter l'endroit, et s'enfuirent sur le balcon, où ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Noctis s'en souviendrait toujours, il s'était mis à neiger lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Jamais il n'allait oublier ce moment. Pour rien au monde. Et c'est là qu'il lui prononça ces paroles : "Marions-nous le premier jour où il neigera" . Car il était très rare qu'il neige. Ca devait arriver une fois tous les cinq ou dix ans, et encore.

Stella lâcha Noctis, et regarda le sol.

"Je suis désolée...", murmura-t-elle.

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai sauté parce que j'en avais assez de fuir. Je ne veux plus me cacher, Noctis !", s'exclama la princesse, en se levant brutalement du lit.

Noctis fut surpris par tant de détermination. Il en avait presque oublié qu'elle venait tout juste de pleurer.

"Tu sais ce qui nous arrivera si nos parents savent la vérité", déclara le prince.

"Noctis... Ca te plaît autant d'être constamment sur tes gardes lorsque tu souhaites me voir ?"

Le prince prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je viens te voir dès que je le veux, Stella. Quitte à disparaître sous les yeux de mes parents, je ne le regretterai jamais. J'aurai toujours des excuses pour m'enfuir du château."

Stella posa sa main sur la bague qu'elle portait à son doigt. C'est vrai... Au fond, Stella était égoïste. Elle avait parfois tendance à oublier que Noctis aimait sa famille, contrairement à elle. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

"Si tu ne veux pas les décevoir, alors arrêtes de —", commença-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Son regard restait figé vers la fenêtre. Noctis, quelque peu inquiet, tourna sa tête et aperçut des flocons tomber le long de la vitre. Les yeux brillants et le corps tremblant, Stella s'avança très lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle regarda la paysage : le royaume était tout blanc ! Lui qui était de nature sombre, on aurait dit que l'atmosphère toute entière avait miraculeusement changé. Des enfants s'amusaient à se jeter des boules de neige les uns sur les autres, les adultes nettoyaient leur palier avec balais et autres instruments de nettoyage... C'était une scène vraiment agréable à voir. Une larme coula sur la joue droite de Stella, alors qu'elle posa l'une de ses mains sur la vitre, qui était froide.

"Marions-nous le premier jour où il neigera..."

Noctis sortit de son lit et guida ses pas vers la jeune femme, incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Il la tint par derrière et dessina un cœur avec la buée sur le vitre. Stella se mit à rire. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Noctis en profita pour coller sa main à celle de Stella, toujours posée sur la vitre. Il pouvait apercevoir la magnifique bague en or qui lui avait offerte trois ans auparavant.

"Le veux-tu ?", demanda-t-il.

Stella écarta ses doigts, de sorte à ce que Noctis les glisse entre les siennes.

"Oui."

C'est alors que, mains collées et doigts entremêlés sur la vitre, ils se firent la promesse de ne plus jamais se séparer. Qu'importe les circonstances.


End file.
